


Afterwords

by KiraKira



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKira/pseuds/KiraKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunemori Akane and Kogami Shinya meet once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterwords

The first thing Tsunemori says isn’t what any of them was expecting.

 

“You’re not going to quote old literature to me, right?”

 

And she tightens the grip on her Dominator, as if quotes were her one true weakness and she was getting ready to fight them. Kogami just smiles (when he should be chuckling), making her wonder what on Earth is he thinking. He’s not Makishima. His psycho-pass isn’t going to save him.

 

“Not my style. You do love Big Brother, though, don’t you?”

 

Tsunemori doesn’t know the exact meaning of those words, but she clenches her teeth all the same.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I could ask you the same question. Did you know I was coming, or do you like to hang around here from time to time?”

 

Sybil is quiet. Maybe it finds the confrontation interesting, maybe this exchange serves some intricate and complicated purpose. Maybe Sybil has a sadistic side that enjoys seeing Tsunemori suffer, if that is even possible. Who knows?

 

“That is not an answer”

 

“You know why. I’m here to do what you should have done already”

 

Somewhere, a clock is ticking.


End file.
